


Crush

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Team, BSAA, Chris has a secret crush, Crush, Gay Club, M/M, Nivanfield, Piers in mild recovery, RE6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: Alpha's captains got a crush on someone, and its up to Danny and Finn to figure out who this mystery person is!
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Wednesday morning, Alpha was in their usual meeting when Danny noticed it. Their captain was blushing and smiling down at his phone. 

Danny made quick eye contact with Finn and gestured to their captains direction and whispered to the other man. “You see captain blushing too?” 

“Yeah! He’s definitely interested in who ever he’s talking to on his phone, he keeps smiling at each text he gets.” Finn replies, a smile forming on his face as he thinks about his captain maybe being in love with someone. The man deserves it for sure. 

“Yeah for sure! We need to find out who she is! Maybe she feels the same way as he does!” Danny whispered back, taking another glance at his captain who was now looking at the pair. 

“Anything you want to share soldiers?” Chris asked, using his stern captain voice that made a grown man’s spine shiver. The man knew how to get his authority across with just a tone. 

“No Sir! I’m sorry Sir!” Finn yelled nervously, saluting his Captain. 

Chris laughed, “Finn how many times do I have to tell you this ain’t the army! Stop calling me Sir all the time!” 

“Sorry Sir! I mean Captain Sir! I mean Captain! I’ll be quiet now!” Finn replied, lowering his head down and staring at the floor.

“Well everyone dismissed! Everyone knows what they have to do! I’ll be in my office doing dreaded paperwork if you need anything soldiers!” Chris commanded and made his way to his office. 

Before he made it to his office he found Jill waiting outside it talking to his secretary. 

“Oh there you are! I need to have a word with you Chris!” Jill says, wrapping her arms around Chris’s strong shoulders.

“Jill I thought you were in Washington?!?” Chris asked, wrapping his arms around her small waist. The women was no where near being delicate but Chris always gentle with her. 

“I finished business early so here I am!” Jill replied, giving her friend a big smile. 

“What can I do for you?” Chris questioned.

“I need to speak to you privately, let’s go speak in the stairway.” Jill answered, grabbing his meaty hand and pulling him towards the stairway. 

“Why can’t we talk in my office?” 

“I don’t want us to be interrupted, now come on!” Jill said, tugging him along. 

Once they were in the stairway, Jill looked around to make sure they were really alone and looked back to her friend. Chris was looking at her in confusion, probably wondering if he did something wrong. 

“So! Why haven’t you told him yet!” 

Chris sighed and looked away from her. “I haven’t found the right time alright! What if he doesn’t feel the same way? I’d ruin our friendship if he doesn’t!” 

“Chris you and I both know that even if he doesn’t feel the same way nothing is going to alter your guys’s friendship! You’re his best friend Chris, he absolutely adores you and you know it. Nothing is going to change that.” Jill says, grabbing the man in front of her’s hand. 

“You deserve to be happy Chris, and he makes you happy. You haven’t been the same in a long time! Ever since you recruited him, I’ve seen the old Chris come back. The one who laughs a lot, who smiles and being more vocal again. You walk down these halls with a smile plastered on your face again.” 

“Look, I know how I feel about him okay, but what if he doesn’t feel the same! Not to mention I’m so much older then him! Christ Jill I’m almost as old as his parents!” Chris sighs and rubs his face.

“First off, you’re not his parents age! And you’re not that old Chris! Listen, I see how he looks at you like you’re the only person in the room when its filled with people. Jesus Chris his first words when he woke up were How’s Chris? Is he okay? I see the way you look at him too, like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world.”

“He is, the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Chris whispers. He knows Jill is right, Piers would never resent him for feeling the way he does, but it’s a risk he isn’t sure he’s ready to take. 

“You just have to tell him how you feel Chris!” Jill exclaimed, throwing hers hands to her sides. 

“It’s not that simple Jill! I can’t just tell my- 

Chris was interrupted when a loud creak in the stairs above them were heard, the two immediately turned in the direction it came as saw someone leaving through the door. 

“Shit! What if someone heard Jill! This could ruin his career!” Chris yelled in a panic. 

“No it won’t! This isn’t the army Chris, the BSAA doesn’t discriminate against peoples sexualities or ethnicities!” Jill said, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Chris answered, hugging her tightly. He always appreciated the rare hugs he receives from people. He spent a long time pretending everything was alright, but there were some who saw right through that persona. Piers being one of them. 

~FLASHBACK~

He could remember it like it was yesterday. They had just came back from a mission, they were unable to reach a hostage in time, a little boy around the age of 8. He had taken it hard, refusing to believe that he had done everything he could’ve to save the little boys life. When they returned home, Piers had offered to bring him home, he tried to refuse but his lieutenant had none of it. 

When they reached Chris’s apartment, Piers undid his seatbelt and opened his door and made his way out. “What are you doing Piers?” Chris asked. 

“I’m not leaving you alone Chris. You may have everyone else fooled but its not working on me. I know it's affecting you hard and I’m not going to let you be alone.” Piers said in a tone he only ever used with Chris. 

He knew there was nothing he could say to change his mind when he called him Chris. He only ever used his name in rare occasions. 

Piers walked in through the door placing his things down. He looked over at Chris and smiled, he walked over and grabbed his friend into a possessive hug. “You’re not alone anymore Chris.” Piers whispered in his ear. 

Chris sighed and relaxed into the hug, Piers smelled nice considering the state the two men where in, both still covered in sweat and who knows what else. The two stayed in the hug for a little bit before Piers pulled away. 

“I’m gonna hop in the shower, then i’ll make us something for supper okay?” Piers said, his hand finding its way into Chris’s arm. 

“The spare bathroom is down the hall to the left, ill take a shower in mine.” Chris said, watching as Piers walked to the bathroom. A small smile appearing on his face.

When Chris reentered the kitchen after his own shower, he found Piers standing in front of the stove wearing some loose sweatpants that Chris had given him to wear. The sight was beautiful, Piers was the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, and here he was standing shirtless cooking him something to eat. How could he resist checking out the man? 

Piers must had felt him being watched because he turned around and gave Chris a toothy smile. “Oh hey! You didn’t have much but I found some things to make some pasta! I hope that’s okay?” Piers asked  
“That sounds great actually!” Chris replied, giving his lieutenant a smile. Piers smiled in return and turned around to continue cooking his sauce. 

“Hey Piers?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks for staying with me tonight.”

“Anytime, you know that I’m here for you, not only as your lieutenant, but as your friend too.” Piers said, giving a big smile. 

True to his words, after each mission Piers would spend the night at Chris’s apartment, nights turned into a couple of days. Until Chris asked him to move in, cause y’a basically live here now so might as well ya know? 

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Chris and Jill separated ways, both going to the respected offices. When Chris returned to his office, Piers was waiting at his door. 

“Piers! What are you doing here! You’re supposed to be at home resting your leg!” Chris said franticly, taking large steps to reach his lieutenant. 

“I’m only here to pick up some of my gear so I can wash it don’t worry, and I thought I would bring you lunch at the same time.” Piers said, giving Chris a smile. 

Chris looked down and just now noticed the takeout he had in his hands. “Oh okay, then you’re on your way back home to rest solider!” Chris replied, taking the food away from Piers’s hands.

“Come on, let’s eat before I get interrupted.” Chris said, almost immediately being interrupted by Danny and Finn. 

“Oh hey El Tee! How are you feeling?” Finn questioned.

“I’m not too bad Finn, thanks for asking. How are you guys holding up without me?” Piers replied, giving the two men a smile. 

“Oh you know its not the same without you! Who else is supposed to argue with the captain?” Danny replied, giving Chris a small smile. 

“What can I help you with boys?”Chris asked, visibly annoyed about being interrupted. 

“Oh! We were coming to ask you if you wanted to come get a couple of drinks with the team tonight?” Finn asked. 

“Oh i’m not sure Fi-

“He’ll be there don’t worry.” Piers said cutting his captain off. 

“Great! What about you El Tee?” Danny asked. 

“Sorry guys, I’m supposed to be home resting, I shouldn’t even be here.” Piers said, shrugging his shoulders a little. “Next time count me in though.”

The two men said their goodbyes and shuffled away leaving the two alone once again. 

“Piers, why did you say I would go?” Chris asked.

“You’ve been nonstop taking care of me and the rest of the team, it’s time to take a little break. Go have some fun with the team. Call me if you need me to go pick you up okay?” Piers said, giving his captain a smile. 

“Alright, I guess there’s no way of persuading you to let me stay anyways.” Chris shrugged, smiling at his partner. 

“Exactly! Now let’s eat I’m starving!” Piers exclaimed. 

The two sat down at his desk and started rummaging through the food. The two ate in silence, both looking up at each other giving small smiles and returning to their food. 

Chris looked at the younger man sitting in front of him and couldn’t help but smile. This is the man he had fallen in love with, and yet couldn’t even tell him how he felt. 

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting that’s for sure! Chris thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris goes out with the men of Alpha for a couple of drinks. How will he react when he's on the wrong end of Finn's outburst?

Chris had arrived at the bar around 8:30pm that night, entering the small building he hadn’t visited yet, he was met with the sight of Alpha team sitting around some male dancers. 

A blush spread all over his face as he walked over to the rest of his team. 

“Captain! Nice of you to finally join us! Sit down and relax some!” Andy said, gesturing for him to take a seat next to Danny and Ben. 

Chris gave a small smile, said his hellos and sat down in the empty seat. Danny gestured for the bartender to bring a beer for the captain and was soon being handed a beer. 

The male dancer gave a quick smirk at the older man sitting in front of him and began twirling around the pole. 

“So boys, why are we here?” Chris asked. “I didn’t expect you boys to come to a club like this.” 

“What? Something wrong with this club captain?” Finn pressed, looking at his captain with big eyes. 

“No! That’s not what I meant! It’s just I didn’t think any of you were ya know.” Chris said, blushing a little. 

After all these years he still had trouble coming to terms with his sexuality. When he was a teenager he thought he was strictly straight until he joined the U.S air force. Then he met a young man one night while at a bar and they hit it off. Talking all night long until it was nearly 3 in the morning. The man offered him a place to sleep and he accepted. Upon arriving at the other mans home, he experienced his first ever sexual encounter with another man. Ever since then he had always appreciated another mans company. 

“Were not Captain, just thought it would be something new to do. I mean as straight as I am, I can appreciate a good looking man ya know.” Ben replied, giving Chris a small smile. 

“I mean I am, ya know gay.” Finn said, a small blush appearing on his face as he looked away from everyone. 

“We know Finn, we know. We love you just the same kiddo.” Carl laughed, causing Finn to smile.   
“i’ve never told anyone about that. Well only my gran but that’s it, she was accepting. Gave me a big hug and told me she loved me no matter what as long as I didn’t become a serial killer.” Finn laughed, looking at his captain. 

“I never thought id be accepted for my sexuality when I joined, but I recently discovered that I was being foolish. Captain, you have created the most welcoming unit in the BSAA and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate being on your team. I don’t feel like I’m part of just some team, I feel like I’m part of another family.” Finn told his team, the boys gave a loud cheer for his little speech and raised their drinks.

“FOR BEING A PART OF AN ACCEPTING FAMILY” Danny yelled as they all took a big swig of their beers. 

Chris sighed and took a swig of his beer, he looked around the club and watched as the other men were laughing and being themselves. He turned his head to look at Finn who was already looking at him. 

“I’m proud of you kiddo.” Chris whispered to him, giving him a big smile. 

“Thanks captain, means a lot to me.” Finn replied. “Listen, the real reason why we bought you here was because we wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“I knew there was another reason boys, now out with it.” Chris demanded, using his captain voice. 

“Is there someone special in your life?” Danny asked. 

“Why are you asking me that?” Chris questioned, he looked over at the rest of the men in confusion. 

“Well earlier this morning you kept smiling down at your phone and lately you’ve been smiling a lot more too. You just seem happier all of a sudden, and we couldn’t be more happier for you! It’s just we were wondering if it was caused by someone?” Finn replied. 

“Boys, my personal life is none of your concern!” Chris muttered, looking at Danny in the eyes. 

“BULLSHIT!” Finn yelled, everyones eyes widening at the ton the younger man had used. 

“You are our concern! You deserve to be happy and we already know there’s someone you have a crush on! Danny over heard you speaking with Major Valentine in the stairway! So enough of this bullshit captain!” Finn screamed, his face becoming red with anger. 

The team went quiet, no one had ever seen Finn become so enraged over something and definitely never thought he’d be yelling at their captain of all people. 

Chris watched as Finn yelled in his face, flinching a little bit at the ton he’d never heard before. He knew Finn had it in him just never expected it to be released, especially not on him. 

“Watch the tone with me soldier!” Chris replied, trying to keep is emotions in check. 

“With all due respect captain, we’re here because we wanted to let you know that we accept you and love you as if you were our blood family! We know its another man you like and that doesn’t change anyway we see you! Just please talk with us, let us help you get the man you want.” Finn said, his voice softening a bit as he relaxed. 

Chris looked over at the others, wondering what to say next. The other men gave reassuring smiles at him and gave him some time to think. 

In all honesty, he really didn’t know what to think or what to say. The only other people he told about him liking men was Jill and Claire, and well his parents but they weren’t there to actually hear him say it. 

He sat there momentarily until he cleared his throat. “It’s to complicated Finn.” He eventually stated. 

“Why is it so complicated? You like him maybe even love him so why not just try? What’s the worst that couple happen?” Finn questioned. 

Chris sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “He’s my Lieutenant.” He whispered, the other men falling silent. 

“Piers?” Carl asked. 

Chris nodded, but never looked up to face his team. 

“Captain, Piers adores and looks up to you! He made it his mission to be by your side and help you with everything you have to do. He doesn’t have to help you with your paperwork he wants to.” Carl says softly hoping his words would convey something to his captain. 

“He watches you closely when were training too, always watching your six. Captain, he looks at you like my gran looked at my Gramps. He feels the same way I know he does.” Finn added. 

“I just don’t want to ruin things. I’m not good at being romantic or in tuned with my emotions like he is. He deserves the best, you all do!” Chris says, taking another big sip of his beer, quickly finishing it and fishing for another one.   
The team took the hint and dropped the conversation. They had gotten this far and they didn’t want to push it further. They were happy that their captain confided in them and didn’t want to risk him shutting them out. 

The night had continued, the drinks kept flowing until the owner at stopped sending them over. The boys drinking and laughing all together, even getting the dancers number for Finn.

The boy blushed and took it, but never saw the disappointed face of Danny who didn’t seem to thrilled about it. 

Chris had started to relax after that, maybe it was the atmosphere they had created or maybe it was the alcohol that was finally getting to him. He joined the other men throwing dollar bills at the dancer and laughed as Finn received a big smooch on the cheek from the dancer. 

The rest of the night was spent in a haze of drinks and dancing. Soon the club was closing and the owner had called taxis for the men. 

Chris watched as the other men drunkenly gotten into their respected taxis and were sent home. As he waited for his own, he saw a familiar Camino drive up. He smiled to himself, of course they had called Piers to pick him up. 

Chris smiled to the man has he opened the car door and sat down. 

“Hey there Piers!” Chris slurred, as Piers reached over to tie his captain into his seat. His breath hitching when Piers face was inches away from his own. 

Piers smiled down to the man and returned to his seat. “Have fun tonight Chris?” Piers asked. 

“Mhmm, Fin gay and got number from gay dancer.” Chris slurred, giving a toothy smile, giggling to himself. 

Piers laughed, his captain was always a giggly mess when he was drunk. The ride was silent and not long at all. Chris was staring out the window watching as the buildings faded out and was met with tree after tree zooming by. 

When they arrived home, Chris fumbled with the belt for a minute before he sighed and looked over at Piers. 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Piers says, giving Chris a small smile before exiting the car and making his way over the passenger side. 

He opened the door and reached over to unbuckle the belt. He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car.   
Chris slumped over, pressing into Piers’s side for support. Piers pulled one arm around his shoulder and began walking them towards the door, he fumbled in his pockets to retrieve the key and quickly unlocked the door. 

Entering the home, he turned the hall light on and continued over to Chris’s bedroom. The man was giggling to himself, mumbling things under his breath. 

He opened the bedroom door and pulled Chris inside, making him sit on the bed. Chris attempted to remove his shirt, but failed miserably as his arms denied any sort of support.

Piers smiled, “Let me help you Captain.” He said, walking towards him. He grabbed the fabric that laid tightly on his waist and pulled the shirt up and over his head, keeping the shirt over his face for a couple of seconds to admire Chris’s beautifully sculpted chest. 

Piers blushed and reached for Chris’s belt, tugging it loose and unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly. 

Chris giggled, “Take them off Piers!” Chris demanded.

Piers did as requested and as he pulled his pants down, Chris’s hard on was revealed in front of Piers’s face.

Piers gasped. He knew his captain was highly packin from his views in the showers at the base, and only imagined what it may had looked fully erect. 

Luckily Chris had decided to wear his BSAA jock that night, so it wasn’t completely out. 

“hmm Piers!” Chris whispered, causing Piers to look up. He met Chris’s eyes and blushed, he quickly looked away and continued to remove his pants. 

After discarding his jeans in the corner of the room, he grabbed the mans legs one by one placing them onto the bed. Tugging at the sheets to cover his captains body. 

He looked at the man lying there and smiled, he turned to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm.

“Stay with me tonight baby.” Chris mumbled, “Please.”

Piers eyes widened. Had Chris really just call him Baby? It must be the alcohol but who was he to deny Chris? 

“Okay.” He whispered, Chris released his grip on the younger mans arm and watched as Piers began stripping from his clothes, only to be wearing a pair of tight BSAA briefs. 

Piers crawled into the bed and made his way into the covers, sighing into the soft pillow, relishing in the Chris’s scent that lingered on the fabric. He felt Chris shift and shuffle closer to him until he felt Chris’s stubbly cheek press on to his smooth chest. 

His breath hitched as he looked down seeing Chris glide his hand up his toned chest and placing it on his left pec, nuzzling his head under Piers’s neck. 

Chris sighed and quickly fell asleep in Pier’s arms. 

Piers listened to his captain begin snoring and smiled, the man only snored when he was relaxed and felt safe. 

It wasn’t too long until he had fallen asleep as well, not knowing how much their lives were about to change in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up and finds himself in Piers's arms. How did he get here he questions, if only he knew what was coming in the next couple of hours.

Chris awoke when the sun began slipping through the closed curtains in his room. He was a lot warmer than usual in the mornings, he moved his head a little causing his scratchy skin to rub against something soft. 

He opened his eyes and saw a tanned sculpted chest slowly rising. It was only then he noticed the arm that was holding him closely. He looked up at the man and his breath hitched. 

Piers was sound asleep, a small smile on his face. Chris felt his stomach twist with butterflies and he watched his lieutenant sleep. 

He had so many questions. How did they end up here. Did they hookup? Both were only in their underwear. How does he get out of this predicament without waking his sniper up?

He was too deep in thought not to realize that his lieutenant had awoken and was looking down at the man in his arms. 

“Morning captain.” Piers whispered, a small blush appearing on his face. 

“Morning Piers.” Chris replied just as awkwardly as he thought. “We didn’t uh?” 

“Have sex? No. Billy called me to come get you at the club last night. I brought you in here and helped you get comfortable and you asked me to stay.” Piers explained, his arm still wrapped around Chris’s strong waist that pulled him close. 

“Thanks for um- ya know bringing me home. I can uh explain why we were at that club.” Chris stammered out, a blush appearing on his face. 

Piers laughed as Chris tried to remove himself from Pier’s grip but Piers held on tighter. 

“Don’t leave..” Piers whispered, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. 

Chris sighed, and snuggled deeper into Piers’s embrace. It wasn’t often someone held onto him tightly, so it felt nice. 

“This is nice..” Piers mumbled into Chris’s hair. 

“Yeah.” Chris replied back, bringing a hand up and caressing Piers’s body until he reached his left pec. 

The two stayed in that position for a while until the alarm set off. Cutting their small moment off completely. 

“I guess it’s time to get ready to go to the base.” Piers said, releasing his grip on Chris’s waist and letting the man to remove himself from the bed. 

“You coming in today?” Chris asked, looking over his shoulder as he sat down on his bed.

“Yeah, the doctors want to see me for a check up.” Piers answered as he got up and retrieved his discarded clothes from only a couple of hours ago. 

“Oh, then we’ll go together then.” Chris concluded, giving his sniper a smile as he stated putting his uniform on. 

“Sounds good, i’ll go get ready and we can leave.” Piers stated as he walked towards the door, stopping when he heard Chris’s voice. 

“Hey, Piers?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for earlier.. it’s been a long time since someone’s held me like that and I really appreciate it.” Chris said rubbing the back of his neck, he’s cheeks turning pink. 

“Anytime you need it let me know, I’ll be here.” Piers answered, sending a smile over to his captain. 

And in that moment, Chris finally realized that he actually meant every word. That Jill and the team were right, that even if he didn’t feel the same, their friendship would always last no matter what. 

Chris watched as the sniper shuffled back to his room to get ready and a smile was making its way onto his face. 

It wasn’t long until the two found themselves in Chris truck on their way towards the base. A comfortable silence settled between them. Every once in a while they would turn towards each other and make eye contact, give a smile and turn away. 

Once they arrived at the base, the two made their way into the facility walking closely together, practically joined at the hip. 

They both were greeted by security giving them both smiles and nods letting them both go through. Once the pair arrived at Chris’s office the two stopped and sighed. 

“I guess this is where we separate for now.” Chris stated, his voice low and rough.   
“Hey, ill come by after my check up and see if you need help with anything.” Piers offered, pulling Chris into a tight hug. 

The pair were interrupted by Finn and Danny, making them pull away quickly.

“See we told captain! All you had to do was tell him! See!” Finn exclaimed giving Chris a big smile. 

Piers looked over at Chris who’s face was as red as a tomato. “Tell me what exactly?” Piers questioned, reverting his gaze to Finn

“I didn’t tell him anything.” Chris mumbled, before opening his door and slamming it closed as he entered. 

Piers turned his gaze back onto the two soldiers in front of him and gave a hard glare. Finn was visibly pale, while Danny didn’t even dare move. 

“Get out of here you two!” Piers ordered, although he wasn’t in any place to give orders the pair immediately did as told and ran off. 

Piers turned around and knocked quietly on his Captains door. “Chris?” 

“What?” He heard Chris say from the other side quietly. 

He opened the door and made his way into the office, he found Chris slumped over his desk with his head in his hands. 

“What just happened?” Piers questioned, making his way over to the desk and leaned onto it for support. 

Chris didn’t move, didn’t look up at him. “Come on Chris don’t shut me out now!” Piers pleaded. 

When Chris wasn’t responding, Piers got up and walked around the desk and pushed his Captain so his back was resting on the back of the chair. Forcing his Captain to make some sort of eye contact. 

“Please Chris talk to me! What haven’t you told me?” Piers asked once again, hoping this time he would get some answer. 

“I don’t know if I can say.” Chris mumbled out, refusing to look at Piers. 

“Why not? You can tell me anything Chris! I thought I made that clear?” Piers asked, placing his hand onto the older mans.

“It’s just hard, I don’t want to lose you.” Chris whispered.  
“You won’t lose me Chris, never!” Piers pushed the other man further into chair and took a deep breath. 

He straddled his captain’s legs and brought him into a strong hug. “There’s absolutely nothing you can say or do that will make me want to walk away from you.” Piers whispered in his ear. 

Chris wrapped his arms around the younger mans frame and pulled him tighter, relishing into he tight embrace. 

Be flat out, tell him how I feel Chris thought to himself. 

“I love you Piers.” Chris blurted out, causing Piers to flinch and pull back. 

“Chris” Piers said, causing Chris’s heart to stop. He didn’t say it back..

“I understand Piers, you don’t feel the same way I just don’t wa” Chris was interrupted by a soft pair of lips crashing down onto his own. 

Chris eyes widened and soon melted into he kiss. “I love you too captain.” Piers whispered, lowering his lips once more onto Chris’s chapped lips. 

The two smiled into the kiss and pulled apart, finally making eye contact for the first time since they entered the office. 

Chris smiled and pulled Piers into a tight hug. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to feel those lips pressed onto mine.” Piers said, smiling down to his captain. 

“Same, Piers?” Chris asked.  
“Yeah?” Piers replied. 

“Let me take you out tonight.” Chris answered, cupping his Lieutenant’s cheek. 

“Like a date?” Piers asked smugly, pressing a gentle kiss onto his lips. 

“Like a date.” Chris laughed, kissing his partner once more, letting his hands slide up his side and resting on his waist. 

“I’d be honoured to go out on a date with you Chris.” Piers answered sealing their lips together once again in a long passionate kiss. 

The paired stayed inside the office until Piers had to reluctantly leave for his check up and left his captains office. A smile plastered on his face the entire time, giving quick hellos to the people he passed and gave a reassuring smile to Finn who was still as white as a ghost. 

Today was definitely a great day Piers thought to himself. He couldn’t help but think about what Chris was going to plan for tonight but quickly concluded that no matter what it was, as long as they were together, it would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! How did I do? I hope you liked it and I hope you'll stay tuned. From now on all my stories will be going with this fic, meaning this is the beginning of their love. Well at least publicly ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this piece! Next part will be up as soon as I can!


End file.
